kingdomstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
GUIDE: Newbie Guide
Hello and welcome to Kingdom Story! After playing this game for about a year and watching multiple new players make the same mistakes, I figured I would make a quick guide on starting the game successfully! Early Game: : It's easy to get lost in the terminology and multilayered aspects of this game, but in general, getting started is quite simple. : The first thing to prioritize is collecting as many powerful officers as you can. :: A general rule of thumb is to keep every officer that you obtain who has a maximum of 7* rank up. This is largely because in the late game, you will be using an abundance of officers for various battles, including alliance battles, chi you raids, and trials. Its even worth keeping the lowest tier officers as well becuase these officers have received buffs in the past that have taken some officers from trash to being pretty decent. :: When you summon officers, you want to watch the animation when you pull an officer. 7* max officers will have a dancing light intro showing that you will most likely be keeping this character. Rarer and stronger officers will have a "dragon summon," where after the dancing lights the officer is summoned onto a stage that a stone dragon sits upon. These officers will be stronger than others and worth putting resources into. If you ever wonder what tier a character is, check out this Hero List by yours truly! :Fusion allows you to sacrifice four of 4* rare officer into a single 5* rare officer. ( Rare officer= with white names instead of grey, have 7* max potential ) : https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1o_Z5GPYqrMYsxVTCs0OtnuKtJMv74sNEfe2GXISd9c0/edit?usp=sharing :: Look in the fusion column and check what your officers are. Tiers are as follow... ::: 1) Emperor - OP and worth every resource you have (generally). ::: 2) King - High quality officers, but some are much better than others. ::: 3) Prime Minister - These characters start to fall off on power, but don't ignore these characters, some of them are top tier on the right team. ::: 4) Generals - These are not the best... Very early these officers will get too many resources thrown their way. Some of these officers are useful in the late game, but it is rarely the case. :: Do the premium recruit every day at the 150 ingot price, it's very efficient. Other than that, use all 10x pulls in the special recruit for your desired nation. : Build your first nation driven team. :: Having 6 officers from the same nation provides a huge buff that greatly boosts your officers power. When you accumulate a few officers, start looking at your best team of six and start working on them. This will be your highest priority, boosting each of the officers to 6* as soon as you can. :: You might want to include a healer on your team in the early game because a lot your focus will be on scenarios, crusades, and boss battles, all of which require some form of sustainability. That being said, healers are not a requirement for PVP, and many teams omit pure healers for their vulnerability. Heals are great for PVE, nonetheless. : Farm, farm, farm, farm, farm, then repeat. :: The first thing you want to do is begin building your city. Food/Rice, the resource used to enter levels, is the most important resource in the game. Food allows you to level your officers, get level completion gold, and items to upgrade equipment or sell for even more gold. The basic rule of thumb in this game is, if you have rice, you're falling behind. So pick a scenario, set it to repeat 75 times, and go for a walk! (or something) :: Later in the game you'll want to make a farming team, that will be explained later. :: Upgrade your farms with elixir, trust me! :: Don't be afraid to pay ingots for the premium food storage building, like I said, food is life! Mid Game: It's time to find an active guild! This resource will help you with questions you have, as long as their active, and allow you to participate in guild wars. : Wars. :: This game is highly competitive for higher strength guilds, and this is when the game gets to be really fun. :: You generally want two decent teams, an offense and a defense. You will only be focused on one for the most part, which is going to be your offense. Focusing on two teams at once will cut your progression in half, so be smart with resources and focus on strong officers on the main team. :: Your defense only shows up when you are in the top half of your guild, so many early game players won't need to be worried about this. If you are concerned, get a defense full of 6* characters and then forget about it! : Daily and Weekly Missions. :: Do them every day and you will be A-Okay. Crusades and Boss Battle provide gold, items, and various important resources, so complete them! PVP gives you daily ingots for EACH TIER. That means you can get ingots for your rand in Minor League and All-Star league in addition to the Official League. Arena gives weekly ingots, and domination has tribute items. :: The chests are very exciting as well. Ingots, Yu Ji, Zhuang, and pills, all very nice. Leveling up officers is the main way to progress in the game, and there is a pretty good way to do it. : This sucks to do, but expand your officer reserves. You want to be able to hold all of your officers as well as "fodder" units. These are officers who cannot rank up to 7* but you will still be ranking them up. Their purpose is to be fed into other fodder units until they are 6* themselves. The process is as follows... :: For max 4* - Rank up to 4* and use 4 of them to make a max 5* fodder :: 5* - Rank up to 5* and feed 5 of them into max 6* fodder :: 6* - Rank up to 6* and feed 6 of them into a max 7* officer : This takes some time, but after you get your first 7*, life gets easier. It takes about a month per 7*, depending on how often you play and how efficient you are. Late Game: Ascending officers: : To ascend officer, base requirements are: a 7* officer with exp level 70 and +5 upgrade with level 99 awakening, and all skills fully upgraded. Each upgrade attempt costs $100k gold. Fully upgrading skills can cost upwards around $500k~ $600k per level at level 70~80. : First level ascension will requires 2 zixu shangren officers and 50 ascension stones AND $1,250,000 gold as sacrifices (millions!). But you don't need to sacrifice any other fellow 7* officers for ascension. : As you can see, the costs adds up quickly to astronomical levels! But after ascension, it unlocks a whole variety of options of upgrades for the officer like: elemental upgrade, equiping pets, customized equips for more hp/armor/attack/etc. Additional Tips: - Join the KS discord!fusion https://discord.gg/uXWKVEC - Check the KS Facebook page for fun contests. https://www.facebook.com/PlayKingdomStory/ - If your guild is not active, join a new one! Your guild should be fun, vocal, and competitive! - Never be afraid to ask other players about officers, or post in the discord about it. Contributors: IGN - Parappa